


Рука об руку

by WTF LWA 2021 (fandom_LWA)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Romance, магический брак
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_LWA/pseuds/WTF%20LWA%202021
Summary: Диана всё же решила стать главой рода Кавендиш, однако вместе с обязанностями получила ещё и жену.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Little Witch Academia 2021





	Рука об руку

— Нет, не думаю.  
К тому, что Акко задаёт слишком много вопросов, Диана уже давно привыкла. Само по себе это неплохо. Любопытство — основа познания, с его помощью совершались великие открытия и творились великие же чудеса. Однако в случае с Акко всё выходило за границы разумного. Она задавала неудобные вопросы, на которые у Дианы не было ответов, и её это раздражало. Не сама Акко, конечно. Поздно на неё злиться. И перекидывать вину.  
— Но почему? — расстроенно спросила Акко и буквально спустя мгновение вновь воспряла духом. — Ну тогда я могу помогать тебе восстанавливать поместье! Бытовая магия у меня получается неплохо!  
Невольно — потому что терпеть сил уже не осталось — Диана улыбнулась краем губ. Ну да, ну да. Быт и Акко — антонимы, ведь у неё в комнате вечно царил творческий беспорядок, а об опрятности одежды можно было забыть навсегда. Впрочем, в энтузиазме и желании осчастливить всех, кто попался под руку, Акко не было равных. Направить бы эту буйную энергию в полезное русло…  
— Разреши хоть что-нибудь, ну Диана! — слёзно попросила Акко, сложила руки перед грудью, словно монашка, и невинно похлопала глазами. Артистка. Ни Диана, ни Эндрю, как родственник и частичный соучастник, посвящённый в случившееся, не поверили ей ни на йоту. Только на удивление слаженно вздохнули.  
— Ладно, я подумаю. Не ищи проблемы там, где их быть не может. Я… тебя очень прошу.  
Акко уловила неуверенный тон и тут же лукаво сощурилась.  
— А волшебное слово? Тут всё такое интересное!  
Диана потёрла переносицу, гордо игнорируя смешки за спиной. Эндрю вовсю наслаждался её неудобным положением. И тем, что теперь ни его отец, ни кто-либо из их общих родственников не сумеет продавить такую гениальную и всем выгодную идею свадьбы. Потому что у Дианы со вчерашней ночи появилась… жена.  
— Пожалуйста, Акко, сиди смирно и ничего, повторяю, ни-че-го не трогай.  
На лице Акко проступила такая искренняя радость, что невозможно было сомневаться — она действительно счастлива, что Диана сказала «пожалуйста». И будет восхищаться этим ещё пару часов точно, пока ей не надоест и она не переключится на что-нибудь другое. Собственно лишь одна Акко пока не поняла, в какую передрягу в очередной раз влипла, причём, как ни странно, не по своей вине.  
Диана сама понятия не имела, что во время ритуала вступления в наследство родовая магия поведёт себя нетипичным образом. Возможно, всё случилось из-за того, что тётушка вмешалась в процесс, возможно, присутствие второго человека что-то нарушило в магическом плетении… Кто знает. Вряд ли Диана смогла бы докричаться сквозь тьму веков к древнему предку и спросить, по какой такой прихоти та решила, что безродная Ацуко Караги достойна стать членом их семьи, да ещё и в столь вопиющей роли! О, она бы хотела повернуть время вспять и вообще не проводить ритуал, однако в тот момент вместе с жалостью к тётушке и её дочерям в ней проснулась гордыня.  
Хотелось достойно завершить хотя бы одно дело.  
В итоге вместе с обязанностями нового главы рода она получила в нагрузку магический союз, который проявился на коже нежным цветочным узором. Точно такой же «браслет» красовался на руке Акко. Интересно, она когда-нибудь сообразит, что это не шутка, а вполне серьёзно? Отменить родовую магию невозможно. Диана ещё помнила, как быстро погиб отец после кончины матери, и это тоже было связано — один не мог продолжать жить без другого. Какими ограничениями обернётся их с Акко связь, чем придётся пожертвовать и что они получат взамен, ещё предстоит выяснить.  
— В каком-то смысле тебе повезло, — мнения Эндрю она не спрашивала, но он всё равно высказался. Всегда был упрямым: что в детстве, что сейчас. — Никто другой не выдержит твой сложный характер и в горе, и в радости.  
— Ты забываешься…  
— К тому же, она от всего сердца хотела вернуть тебя в школу и переживала о тебе больше, чем за себя, — добавил Эндрю серьёзно, а Диана в этот момент почему-то со смущением вспомнила, как порывисто Акко хватала её за руки и каким восторгом сияли её глаза. Пальцы Акко такие тёплые…  
Стоп, нет, о чём она вообще думает?!  
— Ерунда, — нахмурилась Диана и отвернулась, чтобы Эндрю не заметил румянца на щеках. — Акко для меня всего лишь одноклассница. Даже не подруга. Если я не расскажу ей подробности, она ничего и не узнает.  
Им повезло — Акко ушла изучать целую, нормальную библиотеку Кавендишей, откуда доносились радостные вопли и звуки падения щуплого тела с перекладин лестниц. Не то чтобы за ней водилась любовь к книгам, Диана подозревала, что скорее всего неугомонная Акко надеется отыскать тайный ход или альков со скелетом, а может быть что-то невероятно жуткое и необычное, о чём можно с придыханием рассказать за ужином. То, что она останется на ужин, не обсуждалось.  
— Соврёшь ей? Как некрасиво с вашей стороны, глава рода, — поддел её Эндрю. Ужасно хотелось его чем-нибудь стукнуть, но как назло Акко забрала с собой Сияющий жезл. Даже он бы сгодился.  
— Да что ты понимаешь, — устало ответила Диана. — Тем не менее ты прав: плюсы есть. По крайней мере меня не обвенчали с идиотом лордом Дворишем или троюродным кузеном по тётиной линии.  
— Это было бы ужасно.  
— Отвратительно.  
В коридоре повисла тишина. Диана нахмурилась, не понимая, куда пропали вопли и шорохи из библиотеки, неужели Акко правда нашла тайный ход и сбежала? Она уже хотела проверить лично и, если нужно, связать упрямицу и в таком виде притащить её в обеденный зал на потеху слугам, как дверь в библиотеку распахнулась. С ноги выбила, подумать только! Акко, вся в пыли и паутине, вылетела оттуда, держа на вытянутых руках какой-то толстый фолиант, перетянутый цепями.  
— Смотри, что я нашла, Диана!..  
Мерлин, ну за что ей такое наказание?  
— Трогать магические книги может быть опасно, — строго сказала она, однако всё же присела рядом с Акко на корточки. От неё несло потом и жаром, в волосах запутался паук, а платье было безнадёжно испорчено. Не мамино, уже спасибо. Видимо, у Акко всё же осталась толика благоразумия.  
— Ничего страшного не случится, если мы посмотрим одним глазком? — возразила она, и Диане стоило бы сказать что-то вроде «уже посмотрели, и что из этого вышло?», отчитать её или вовсе гордо удалиться, ведь у главы рода множество неотложных дел. Некогда разбираться, что там нашла какая-то…  
— Диана, — проникновенно выдохнула Акко почему-то ей в щёку, отчего по телу побежали мурашки. Руки коснулись чужие тёплые пальцы, и Диана сама не заметила, как прижала ладонь к обложке книги, хотя совершенно не собиралась этого делать.  
Цепи пропали, книга открылась и над страницами начали мелькать плотные и объёмные изображения далёкого прошлого. История семьи?  
— Ух ты, 3D, — раздался над головой голос Эндрю, о котором Диана к своему стыду успела забыть. — Не знал, что ведьмы что-то понимают в современных технологиях.  
— Это ты ничего не понимаешь, балбес! — тут же зашипела на него Акко. Они лениво переругивались, словно старые друзья, пока Диана листала трёхмерные картинки и свыкалась с мыслью, что теперь сотни и тысячи тайн собственной семьи ей придётся раскрывать вместе с Акко.  
Рука об руку.


End file.
